Moving on
by freedomehero1723
Summary: one day in dreamland all seems quiet but soon everything changed and Kirby is left with one of his best friends lost somewhere they don't know rated k because I don't understand ratings that well. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Moving on

Chapter 1: The calm

A/N: just so you know I am a fist time author and any constructive criticism would be appreciated all flames on the other hand will be doused and the remaining wood used for kindling in a fire pit so drop off all comment in the comment box thing or don't because I don't raely mind.

I do not own Kirby or any media except for any thing on .

End authors note...yay

It was a bright and beautiful day in Kappy town and Tiff and Tuff wanted to go see their friend Kirby. They had made sure to do a little sneaking about before exiting the castle to see if anything was happening, nothing was going on so they decided to relax. They arrived at the tree where Kirby's hose was and yelled for their friend. "Kirby get up we wanted to see you." exclaimed Tiff "Yeah King Dedede has nothing planed so we thought we should have a pick nick out near Wispy Wood." Kirby had awoken and was getting ready to go. Suddenly he heard something. He knew from how it sounded it couldn't be anything good but it soon past and he let this issue drop.

Back at the castle Meta Knight was on a patrol with blade and sword.

"Do you think the king will stop ordering the monsters to get rid of Kirby sir?" asked blade "I would highly doubt the king would stop now." explained Meta Knight "Why would he stop ordering his monsters if Kirby is still around to defeat." This had been good enough for both the other knights and the let the issue drop like a brick.

"So Kirby you're sure that you don't remember what happened to you to make you come here." at this question Kirby turned to Tiff and only nodded. Kirby had always assumed that where he was at the present had the most impact. "Well the only reason I'm asking is, all we know about you is your a star warrior. And we don't know how you became one?" she said. Kirby liked his friend Tiff and her brother but felt that they over explained things when dealing with him. He may only be a infant in their terminology but that didn't make him a slow learner.

"Kirby are you listening to me!" Tiff had shouted at him, in truth Kirby hadn't noticed that she had started talking yet again. He gave a guilty look that said "sorry" without the words being said. "Kirby, sometimes I swear that you lose your grasp on whats happening to easily."Tiff said "any way now that I have your attention Tuff and I had some other questions for you if you would like." As she said this Kirby had started wondering what type of questions they had in mind, this time he made sure to pay attention whilst they continued to talk. Kirby tried to answer the questions as best he could but that was hard when the only word he knew was "poyo". Well he did know a few other words but they couldn't be used to answer.

As the seemingly endless barrage of questions came to a halt a loud noise burst through the settling silence and leaving nothing but sound like bombshells going off. The friends gathered in a clearing outside the woods they had just ate their pick nick at and looked around. "Where is that noise coming from" yelled Tuff. At that moment Kirby looked up to see a giant air ship coming in form the east, he pointed out this to his friends. "Where did that come from any way?" was shouted at the same time by both of them. They were about to say something else when they noticed the bombs falling onto King Dedede's castle. Anything they were about to say was replaced by shouts of "What about mom and dad?!" and "How are we going to get there in time to help. Kirby had an idea he thought would work so he looked at Tiff

questioningly and tried to communicate to her something like "Get the warp star for us." to her, luckily she was good at this by now and caught on quickly.

After a rushed warp star ride, Kirby let Tiff and Tuff off near the castle and went to see what he could do about the airship. He ascended up and soon he was staring straight at the thing. It was gigantic even King Dedede's biggest monsters were smaller. Kirby was not looking forward to the upcoming battle he knew would follow but stood strong anyways. Things were going to get explosive.

A/N: so that was my first chapter as of writing this I feel pretty exited about being able to post stuff like this. See you later then.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving on

chapter 2: the storm raiders

Inside the castle Tiff and Tuff had been looking around for people who had gotten injured in the bombing before Kirby distracted the airship. "Luckily Kirby seems to be distracting it enough to stop it's bombing." Tuff had said at one point to which Tiff had replied "Hopefully that will last long enough for us to vacate the castle."

Up in the sky Kirby was having to doge all arrangements of projectile weapons. Kirby had tried to fly around the thing to find some sort of opening, some small weakness he could exploit but had found none. This was indeed a very curious airship. He was suddenly struck by an idea to help, he would try to suck up one of the many bombs and missiles flying about. He looked around to find the nearest one, he saw it to his right only about 100 feet away and closing fast, he sucked it right in and almost instantly turned into Bomb Kirby. He flew in close and started to lob bombs relentlessly against the hull.

After getting people out of the castle Tiff and Tuff decided to do a head count. "105..106...107 and...that's all sis." Tuff had called out over the concerned voices of the assistants and servants gathered. "Yeah we even got the King and Escargoon out." Tiff replied as she came closer to him she thought on this for awhile. "WAIT we forgot to get Meta Knight out of there!" Tiff suddenly shouted and started to run for the drawbridge, "Tiff wait the whole place is unsound. What if another bomb hits!" but she was already gone.

Kirby had ran out of Ideas a long time ago. Bombs hadn't worked when it changed its weaponry to something different he tried that to. Everything that he tried to do was held off by a force field and he couldn't figure out a way around it. _It can't be completely impenetrable_, he had thought. After a long fight he was starting to believe it actually was.

_How would Meta Knight fight this battle _Kirby thought. Kirby had no idea how he would fight this opponent, he knew it was to big to suck up and was to resistant to attack. After contemplating his next move he suddenly saw a huge bomb falling straight down alarmingly fast. He knew he had to stop it so with gusto sped off to stop the bomb somehow, he at the time had no Idea. All of a sudden he remembered the battle with Blocky, he had used his weight to suck him up, It might just work again.

As Kirby approached the ground it became apparent that the intended strike zone was Dedede's castle. He got underneath the bomb and began to inhale the bomb moved faster towards him and eventually went in his mouth. With a burst of extreme power he became crash Kirby and began ascending to see if this new power would do anything the the enemy.

The crowed gasped and yelled with horror as the bomb fell, they did not see the pink hero trying to save them. All they saw was the bomb falling right towards King Dedede's castle. "When is that little pink meddler going to show up Escargoon, ain't he supposed to be the hero to these people!" shouted King Dedede "I don't know sire but why do you care you hate Kirby anyways." replied Escargoon. "Yeah I know but if he doesn't get here soon my castle will be completely destroyed along with us." King Dedede replied with an air that said "no objections" to Escargoon.

As the bomb got closer the citizens where pretty sure that Kirby couldn't make it in time. But right before they lost hope completely the bomb disappeared and was replaced by a blinding light and a deafening crash. Some were afraid to look for fear of what might of happened, but after a few seconds it was clear the bomb didn't fall. The Kappy's, the castle servants even King Dedede and Escargoon where overjoyed to see that Kirby had in fact been up there fighting the battle the whole time.

"Meta Knight...Meta Knight where are you!?" Tiff called over and over again. As she was about to give up the search and move to the next place she heard a noise like someone struggling to make any sound. She turned towards the sound and saw a pile of ruble with a hand sticking half way out. She immediately Knew this was Meta Knight and started to dig him out.

"Meta Knight what happened how did you get stuck?" Tiff asked "I was on patrol with sword and blade when I heard a loud noise coming from this direction. I rushed over here after telling sword and blade to stay put and the wall just crumbled. If you hadn't come here I would be dead thank you." as Meta Knight explained the situation Tiff was overcome with relief that it wasn't something more serious.

"Alright I thought something really bad might of happened when we didn't see you when we evacuated the castle." after Tiff got done talking Meta Knight looked away in shame, he had heard the castle being bombed and felt ashamed that he couldn't have helped get the people out of it. Tiff noticed his silence and questioned him. "Meta Knight are you alright?" but just before he could answer there was a humongous crashing noise in the sky and a bright light

Kirby had made it back up to the air ship and was charging straight at it as he approached it he let loose the enormous amount of energy he attained all in one burst. The resulting light could be seen clearly in space and the noise was enough to blow the citizens of Kappy town off their feet. As the energy left Kirby he was temporarily blinded and when his vision returned he saw the air ship was badly damaged but still intact. After a few moments of silence suddenly a voice spoke form somewhere.

"So you really are as strong as they say star warrior. We wanted to pay a visit you may call us the storm riders." seemingly out of nowhere three figures emerged from the ship slowly. "I hope you have insurance for the damage done to our ship." as Kirby looked more closely at the figures he noticed that they each wore one color. Red, blue and yellow, he briefly pondered this until he noticed that they were starting to talk again. "We are the rulers of lightning, fire and ice we wanted to give you a test." the red one presumably the ruler of fire said. "But we aren't going to tell you what it is you'll have to figure it out on your own."

with that they disappeared back in their ship and turned around. Before they left a small rope dropped into the castle and grabbed something. Kirby couldn't tell what it was and the ship was moving to fast to catch up. As Kirby descended he saw Tiff and Tuff waving at him. He flew over to them and Tiff explained what had happened in four words "META KNIGHT'S GONE KIRBY!"

aouthers note I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It is by no means rushed in my opinion because I do this when I feel like doing. Any way remember to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving on

chapter 3: Post fight jet lag

These words struck Kirby as being outlandish, Meta Knight didn't just get kidnapped if that is what Tiff was implying. Still that did explain

why he saw a net drop down on the castle.

"Kirby are you feeling OK?" asked Tuff, in all honesty he wasn't he had just realized that the one person he had felt could help him understand who exactly he was had been unceremoniously lifted by the Storm Raiders. He couldn't help but feel that Meta Knight was part of the test they had given him

" Tuff I think that Kirby could use some rest. Lets get him back to his house." Tiff had said while trying to lift Kirby onto her back. Kirby had fainted. Several hours later he awoke to see the concerned faces of his friends it was obvious they wanted an explanation so he would give one to them. Or at least try to.

"So what your saying is you used the power eating the bomb gave you to blow up the ship. It didn't blow up completely and people calling themselves the storm raiders and offered you a challenge and kidnapped

Meta Knight." Tiff recounted the game of miming talking to Kirby was.

"Well that seems to cover everything, so you think the challenge has something to do with Meta Knight?" Tuff said to witch Kirby just nodded his head. All of a sudden the mailman came in and gave Kirby a letter

"From the king." he said and then quietly said to himself "Hope this will be peaceful we're just starting to rebuild." He hadn't thought anyone had heard him. Everyone had though and they we're all readily agreeing with him in their heads.

As they walked to Dedede's castle the thought on all of their minds was why King Dedede would want to see Kirby at the castle.

"Do you think it could be because he saved the town?" suggested Tuff.

"That seems like the thing that the king would want to ignore not honor, especially since it was Kirby. But stranger things could happen." Tiff had explained. With that they lapsed into silence and didn't say another word till they reached the castles front gate. They entered and when they did King Dedede was waiting for them.

"What are you doing Dedede?" asked Tiff.

"Go along kids me and your friend need to have a one on one talk, don't worry Kirby will be fine now go." Said King Dedede.

Tiff and Tuff left believing that Kirby could handle Dedede by himself if any thing did come up.

"Now Kirby." Dedede said. "Even though we have had a lot of disputes over your long stay in dreamland. You should know I can give credit where credit is do. And you definitely deserve credit, I had seen you swoop in and save the castle the town and who knows what else. If you hadn't done that not only would I have nothing to rule over but I would not be here right now." Kirby had listened and couldn't believe that the king was thanking him. Dedede had always wanted him gone. This was definitely new.

"Now I know what your probably thinking and no this is not a publicity stunt but I would like to give you my deepest thanks. And I will even say that I am sorry about all the trouble I put you through. I had never really been in the Kappy's place when it came to you saving them."

"That is the first part of why I called you here. I notice that Meta Knight is gone and I want you and your to little friends out there to go and find him. Blade and sword are well trained and are great knights but they lack Meta Knights skill. So will you become my private investigator?"

Kirby had been in shock he hadn't expected any of this to happen. First he gets an apology from the person he thought incapable of doing so. And he gets asked to rescue Meta Knight by him. He knew he was going to anyway so why not add something new to the mix. After some thought Kirby answered King Dedede by nodding his head and saying an exited "poyo".

"I'm glad to see you will do it. Well if we want you to get to work then we better start getting you ready for this trip across dreamland. I will have the chef prepared provisions for the journey you tell your friends what happened. Are we clear?" asked Dedede.

Kirby jumped in the air and expressed his agreement. He would be able to leave very soon. He just needed to tell Tiff and Tuff. He exited the chamber King Dedede had made him go to for the conversation and found Tiff and Tuff waiting for him, he told them the news and saw how shocked they were to here all this.

"Well we'll need to tell mom and dad we'll be going away for awhile wont we?" Said Tiff.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go tell them then." exclaimed Tuff and they all ran off to tell Tiff and Tuff"s parent's.

AN: sorry for any one reading this fic for not updating for around a week I had some writers block hope you found the plot twist in this chapter entertaining and pleas tell me if there is a better way to explain how Kirby speaks. End authors note.


	4. Chapter 4

The confrontation

chapter 4 : moving on

And so Kirby, Tiff and Tuff went off to see if they could accompany Kirby on his quest. Although they could go anywhere in the vicinity of kappy town with out question this could be over all of

Dreamland and they wouldn't want to worry them.

"Do you think that they will let us go sis?" Tuff asked for the one millionth time. And quite frankly Tiff was getting annoyed with it.

"Like I said last time, if we explain ourselves well then they will at the very least consider it. That is all we can hope for." Tiff had basically gotten this etched into her brain because she had to

say it every two seconds. Aside from that she found herself worried.

If her parents let her and her brother go then who knows how long it could be until they would see kappy town again. She was deeply troubled by this thought.

Kirby on the other hand was thinking of how glad Meta Knight would be to see that his fellow star warrior had come to his rescue. He was not sure why he had suddenly thought of all the praise he would(hopefully)get from the well trained veteran. Yet he couldn't keep the thoughts away, it was like how a son yearns for a fathers approval. Kirby didn't have these thoughts pass through his squishy pink head because he hadn't had a father.

"So Kirby are we going to see Kabu before we leave? He could probably help us a lot, and we will need the warp star for the journey." as Tiff said this Kirby realized that Kabu was physic so if any one would know where the Storm Raiders had taken Meta Knight then Kabu would be the best shot. Kirby nodded vigorously and sounded excited about having a lead to finding Meta Knight so Tiff was happy to say she brightened her friends mood by making the search easier.

They had reached the door and were about to open it when Tiff and Tuff's father opened the door.

"Thank heavens that you kids are all right we were so worried." he exclaimed and gave his kid's a gigantic bear hug. "When you didn't come home while the castle was attacked we had started to fear the worst had happened, I am so glad we were wrong."

"yeah dad were fine, now will you pleas let us go so we can breath." Tiff had said as she was nearly suffocating and her father let her and her brother go said a quick apology and went to get their mother who was in her room, worried sick.

"Well if they are this excited to see us then it will probably be a lot harder to get them to let us go." said Tuff in a tone of disappointment. It was obvious to both Kirby and Tiff that he really wanted in in this adventure.

A short time after this Tiff and Tuff's parents came back into the room and sat down wanting to hear an explanation for why they didn't come home imidiately.

"Well we where going to come home but something had happened, Meta Knight got grabbed by the people who attacked the castle, we went with Kirby to his house to see what had happened up at the air ship." explained Tiff, she was dreading telling her parent's that they wanted to go on an expedition for who knows how long.

"After that Kirby got a letter from the king and we decided to go with him to make sure it was not a trap. Dedede wanted Kirby to find Meta Knight for him." Tiff was absolutely dreading what she or Tuff would say next, luckily her parents started talking at this.

"So the King actually asked something of Kirby other than him to leave the town. Well now I know that this must have been a dream." said Tiff and Tuff's father "Wouldn't you agree dear?" he then asked his wife

"Why yes that sound unbelievable at the least." replied the mother. "But it look's like our children still have things to say."

At this Tiff and Tuff looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces. Which of them would bring up the fact that they would like to accompany Kirby on his search.

It was silently agreed that Tuff would tell this portion of the story. And so he began in the most expected way of him to act. The way that made the choice of who would ask all the more easy to decide.

"So can we go with Kirby or can't we?" he said in the most normal voice possible, as if they had already been discussing the topic for several day's. At this their parents looked at them with wide eyed horror, they had just affirmed the fact that their children had indeed been alive. And they wanted to know if they could go travel across possibly the whole of Dreamland.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" they yelled in perfect unison. It had been obvious that they would say this but the way they did it surprised them. It was as if they thought they thought that Tiff and Tuff wanted to runaway or move out and live independently. Which was completely unacceptable at their age.

"Why can't we go help our friend. That seems completely unfair!" Tiff had gotten very angry at her parents when she saw how little trust they had in her and her brother. "Why can't you trust that we will come back when we find Meta Knight." Tuff had said in a defensive tone thinking exactly the same thing as his sister.

"You two are just children, you don't know how the rest of the world works. Dreamland can be a very dangerous place." Said the pairs father. "This is the end of the discussion we will not allow you to leave on such a potentially dangerous expedition even with the young star warrior." and like he had said they were not allowed to bring up the conversation at all after that. They were told to say goodbye to Kirby and to got to their rooms. They could see Kirby at any point before the trip was to start, but once he was scheduled to head out that would be the last sight of their friend for a possibly long time. Tiff and Tuff were extremely upset about this.

Later that night while Tiff was still awake in her bed she thought up a plan for how they could sneak out on this journey to be with Kirby. She had known Tuff had went to bed really angry but he was still really tiered and had probably already went to bed. She decided to tell him and Kirby tomorrow. With that last thought on her mind she drifted off into the land of dreams.

A/N: so for one sorry for not updating this in a long time for any one reading this story. For any one confused by previous chapters I had meant for all this to happen over the course of one day and night. All chapters before this to this point. If you see any thing wrong with something please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this part.

End long $$ authors note.(for my standards.)


	5. Chapter 5

Moving on. Chapter 5.

_**A/n; real quick I have to say sorry to anyone reading this story had a very abrupt cut off of internet and school has been hectic with our basketball team wining first in state. Still don't have internet at my house and am currently typing this at my grandmas on her laptop. The point is I am sorry I didn't start writing again a long time ago. End a/n**_

__"So Tiff what is it that you wanted to tell me and Kirby?"

"I think that I found a way to sneak out to stay with Kirby. And yes I know that mom and dad will be angry and very worried but this is too important." As Tiff said this Kirby's house had just came into view and they both decided to pick up the pace to tell Kirby the full plan. Tuff also wanted to know what it entailed.

As they approached the door Tiff went up and knocked on the door.

"Kirby wake up I have something that I need to tell you and Tuff!" Tiff exclaimed. After hearing this Kirby woke with a start and went straight to the door. He opened the door to reveal his two best friends.

"Hi." Kirby said in his high voice. He looked happy despite what he had heard last night, which was one thing that Tiff and Tuff envied about Kirby, just how carefree he was.

"Okay Kirby I think I found out a way for us to come with you on your adventure. The only problem is we need to sneak out to do it." Tiff said in a very steady tone. She knew that she was risking the trust of her parents and that she might not be back for a really long time. But this was something she felt she had to do.

"Okay Tiff what's your plan?" Tiff was interrupted in her thoughts but quickly recovered.

"Well my plan is we just do what anybody would do when sneaking out. We will leave in the night and go with Kirby. I don't know why that was so important to have to wait till we got here to tell you."

Kirby looked at them both and knew that they didn't like the idea of deceiving their parents this badly.

"So once Kirby feels he is ready to leave to begin the search, he will just go outside the town a few miles and wait for us. We will be sneaking out at nightfall." So far the plan was pretty clear. There were just two questions left.

"So does anyone know which direction these Storm Raiders took off in? And also when are you going to be leaving Kirby?" Tuff asked with a bemused look that was partially hidden by his hair.

"Well the castle is facing north and they went to the right so that would be, east." Tiff Said and she tried to remember the geography of any areas to the east of Kappy town and she couldn't seem to remember what was there.

"And for the second question it would probably take a week to get prepared for this journey. So we should plan on what we will need carefully, for example we know Kirby can literally eat ten times more food than us. But that trying to get this much food would be too cumbersome to keep with us for more than a few days." Tiff continued and the other two were listening intently.

"Well we should get started." Tuff said and the Trio went out the door to get prepared for the adventure ahead.

_**A/N: So that is the new chapter. Hope anyone still reading will accept my apology but understand that a lot of this was out of my control. I was partially stalling because I had a specific writing program on my computer at home but trying to continue was more important.**_


End file.
